El Cuento de los Dos Reyes
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Arthur es bueno contando historias de Príncipes y magia, aunque el verdadero crédito debe dárselo a los niños del orfanato. Aunque nunca planeó ser el protagonista de sus historias tampoco puede negar que fue buena idea.


_**Querida Señorita Cocoa:**_

" _Descubrí en estos días que guardarte un secreto en cuanto a mi escritura me es imposible… Eso habla de lo importante que es para mí pedir tus consejos o ser aquella a la que le cuento siempre mis más locas ideas porque sé que las apoyaras desde el fondo de tu corazón._

 _Sé que esta idea se te hará familiar, disculpa por usarla yo sola, pero en mi defensa diré que no es igual solo se parece XDD_

 _¿Qué te puedo decir? Seguro creíste que estaría demasiado ocupada con otras cosas, pues sí, yo también lo creí, pero jamás te dejaría de lado. Estuve pensando desde Septiembre en esto linda, no lo iba a dejar pasar~_

 _Gracias de verdad por endulzar mis días con tus ocurrencias, por los bellos apodos, por ese apoyó tan genial que me das, por los títulos, las imágenes y las pijamadas._

 _Gracias por ser la mezcla perfecta de buena música, buenos libros, maravillosos personajes e ideas llenas de luz de estrellas._

 _Gracias por ser tú e inspirar mis palabras más dulces._

 _Y por último, feliz cumpleaños~_

 _ **~*~ El Cuento de los Dos Reyes ~*~**_

 _Érase una vez… en un Reino muy lejano había un príncipe que…_

—¿Príncipe? ¿Por qué siempre es un príncipe?— Preguntó la pequeña niña de 6 años llamada Amanda. Arthur se quedó callado, a veces no tenía la paciencia para tratar con aquellos pequeños.

Llevaba cerca de dos meses siendo voluntario en el orfanato local, les contaba historias a los niños tres veces a la semana, no es que fuera el mejor contador de historias pero su madre lo había obligado debido a una ocasión en que llegó ebrio a casa. Más de lo normal.

No tenía problemas con el alcohol ni nada de eso, pero solía ir a fiestas con su amigo francés cada viernes por la noche, y bueno, no sabía porque razón ese día se le había ido más de la cuenta y su madre al fin notó en qué estado llegaba a casa.

Después de esa noche, su madre lo había inscrito como voluntario y se había visto obligado a asistir por lo menos durante las dos primeras semanas, el clásico castigo para los adolescentes descarriados, después de esas dos semanas él bien podría haber dado el relevo al siguiente adolecente castigado de la lista pero ahí estaba todavía y ya no era por un castigo, todo lo contrario.

—Bien… si no quieren que sea un príncipe… ¿qué les parece un Rey?— Los niños comentaron entre ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia, a él le daba igual el personaje, por él podría ser un príncipe, un Rey, un ave, con conejo o lo que fuera, el punto era contar una historia.

 _Bien, había un Rey que era el más hábil con la espada, todos los villanos del Reino lejano…_

—¿Por qué en un Reino lejano? Yo no puedo imaginar cómo sería un "Reino lejano"— Murmuró otro de los pequeños, esta vez era Matt, un niño de 8 años que rara vez asistía a los cuentos porque ya se sentía lo bastante mayor para estar entre todos aquellos niños pequeños escuchando cuentos de príncipes y magia.

—¿Entonces qué tipo de Reino les gustaría?— Preguntó Arthur con su voz más paciente, Matt se encogió de hombros.

—¡Uno hecho de caramelos!— Exclamó la más pequeña del grupo, Emily, tenía apenas 4 años y medio, era hermana Elliot de 6 años, que normalmente era el más callado y tranquilo del grupo, a menos de que hicieran enojar a su hermanita.

—Eso es de niños Emily…— Replicó Matt frunciendo el ceño y poniendo una mueca de asco, Arthur imaginó que se armaría toda una pelea en la que la pequeña Emily terminaría llorando, cada tanto pasaba.

Una mano se levantó, estaba llena de pulseras con cuentas de colores, Arthur la señaló para que hablara.

—Que sea un Reino de diamantes~— Pidió Elena, ella era la más grande del grupo con 9 años, al contrario de Matt ella nunca se perdía las tardes de cuentos. Aunque por ser la mayor era la más presumida creyéndose la más inteligente.

—¿Qué clase de diamantes?— Preguntó Arthur y todos se quedaron callados sin saber qué responder, Arthur a veces olvidaba que solo eran niños y ellos no sabían de muchas cosas.

—¡Ya sé! — La pequeña Emily se levantó corriendo y trajo su caja de "tesoros", era una caja de latón con un montón de basura, palitos con formas raras, recortes de revistas o dibujos que a ella le habían parecido curiosos, piedras y otras cosas que no dejaba que nadie viera. —El otro día encontré esto…— Sacó de su caja una carta de póker, era el as de Picas, en el dibujo la figura se mostraba bastante adornada, quizás eso había hecho que Emily llegara a la conclusión de que era una especie de diamante.

Se la entregó a Arthur y el la observó con cuidado, sin saber cómo decirle a la niña que eso no era un diamante.

—¡Eso no es un diamante! — Matt fue el primero en estallar en risas, de ahí siguieron los demás, Emily bajó la mirada y Arthur se dijo "Aquí viene", pero en lugar de echarse a llorar o gritar, solo le mostró a lengua a Matt e insistió con la tarjeta, Arthur soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que podemos usar esto…— Declaró mostrando la tarjeta a todos.

 _Era el Reino de Picas, en un mundo dividido en cuatro Reinos, El Reino de Picas, el de Tréboles, Diamantes y Corazones._

Los niños al fin se quedaron callados, y Emily volvió a su sitió entre su hermano y Amanda, Arthur tenía una facilidad de sacar historias de la nada por los libros que había leído desde su infancia, no era un problema para él improvisar.

 _En el Reino de Picas, existía un Rey, era valiente e imponente…_

Amanda levantó la mano interrumpiendo de nuevo.

—No quiero que sea imponente… — Murmuró Amanda llena de convicción, Arthur imaginó que la niña no tenía idea de lo que la palabra significaba.

—¿Sabes lo que es imponente?— Preguntó Arthur con curiosidad, Amanda asintió con energía, incluso los otros la miraron interesados.

—La señorita Grifell dice que es cuando una persona es más poderosa que otros… — Arthur lo meditó, la niña no tenía un concepto errado pero quizás tampoco tan claro.

—Bueno, un Rey tiene más poder que otros, por eso es imponente…— Explicó Arthur a la pequeña, ella pareció dudarlo.

—Pero también quiero que sea bueno… que le gusten las flores y no las pisotee como Matt, que le gusté cargar a los niños en sus hombros y que les de chocolates como hace Alfred— Matt solo resopló, Arthur no tenía ningún problema con darle esa nobleza a su personaje.

—Si le damos esas cualidades, entonces nadie va a tenerle miedo y los villanos podrían atacar el Reino…— Murmuró Elena con aburrimiento, Amanda se desanimó.

—En ese caso podemos hacer dos personajes, un Rey y una Reina… a la Reina podrían gustarle las flores y darles dulces a los niños— Propuso Arthur de pronto, normalmente sus historias comenzaban con un príncipe que tenía que rescatar a su doncella, pero si ya tuviera una no habría problemas tampoco, los niños no dijeron sí o no, él lo tomó como un "vamos a probar que tal suena".

 _En el Reino de Picas, existía un Rey y una Reina… Ambos eran muy felices, a la Reina le encantaba dar paseos por el jardín de su palacio, las flores eran su mayor alegría, en tiempo de primavera hacía coronas con ellas y se las regalaba a los niños del pueblo junto con un montón de dulces._

 _El Rey era fuerte y valiente, cargaba a los pequeños en sus hombros con una gran facilidad y nunca los dejaba caer, a veces también les enseñaba a luchar con espadas de madera para que no se lastimaran, una manera de que jugaran y al mismo tiempo pudieran defenderse._

 _Todos querían mucho a ambos Reyes, pero los villanos abundaban en los otros Reinos, brujas con rostros muy feos, gigantes con un solo ojo y dragones que lanzaban fuego._

—Eso es muy infantil… esas cosas no existen— Argumentó Matt con un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

—¿Entonces qué tipo de villano quisieras que existiera?— Matt pareció sorprendido y se rascó la cabeza pensando un poco.

—¿Piratas? Llegaban en barcos y se llevaban a los niños metidos en sacos…— Emily soltó un quejido lastimoso pero no llegó al llanto, Arthur decidió que podría tomar la sugerencia, de todas formas ya tenía a un Rey que seguramente todos sabían que iba a rescatarlos.

—Bien… entonces serán piratas…—

 _Los Reyes protegían a todo el pueblo, pero cada año venían en barcos gigantes unos piratas de los Reinos vecinos._

—¿De todos los Reinos? — Preguntó Elena levantando la mano. —Entonces serían demasiado y los dos Reyes no podrían con tantos… mejor que solo sea de uno…—

—Bien… ¿De qué Reino serían estos piratas?—

—¡De tréboles!— Exclamó Matt levantándose de su lugar y haciendo la actuación de un pirata mientras fingía empuñar una espada con su mano izquierda y tapándose un ojo con la derecha. —Robaban a los niños para sacarles los ojos y reponer los que les faltaba, también los brazos y los pies arg~— Emily soltó otro gemido y se escondió en los brazos de Amanda, Elena, la chica de 9 años reprendió a Matt por asustar a los pequeños. Arthur admitió para sus adentros que eso era demasiado grafico incluso para un niño de 8 años.

—Nada de eso…— Declaró Arthur, Matt se dejó caer en su lugar con mala cara.

 _Los piratas de Tréboles, robaban a los niños para hacer que ellos limpiaran sus barcos y cavarán escondites secretos para los tesoros que robaban, los llevaban en sus baros de Picas a Diamantes, en el Reino de Diamantes había todo tipo de tesoros brillantes y preciosos que ellos querían robar._

 _Pero por supuesto, los Reyes de Picas no dejarían que esto pasara…_

—Tengo miedo por la Reina…— Interrumpió Amanda sin levantar la mano porque aún mantenía sujeta a Emily entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Arthur pensando de pronto en la hora, siempre era así, se pasaban la sesión entera interrumpiendo y por ello tardaba tanto en contarles una sola historia, lo más difícil era recordar los detalles, los niños siempre le reprochaban si no los recordaba.

—Yo no podrían enfrentarme a Piratas así… mejor que sean dos Reyes…— Murmuró la niña.

—Un Rey y un Príncipe…—Propuso Elena un poco aburrida también.

—No, dijimos que aquí no habría más príncipes…— Exclamó Matt lleno de energía.

—No puede haber dos Reyes Matthew— Le espetó Elena con ese tono de sabionda.

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Elliot hablando por primera vez en la tarde. —Si los piratas se quedan con las manos de los niños creo que es justo que sean dos Reyes…— Arthur pensó que la presencia de Matt en esos cuentos era contraproducente.

—Ash… entonces como sea…— Se quejó Elena como cada vez que alguien se atrevía a contradecirla.

Arthur tuvo que aceptar que improvisar una historia así iba a ser difícil más no imposible, para su suerte la puerta se abrió.

—¡Niños, ya es hora! Arthur tiene que irse— En cuanto el chico se asomó Amanda y Emily pagaron una saltó y ambas se pegaron al chico desbordando alegría.

—¡Alfred, Alfred! Arthur nos contaba un cuento con Reyes y piratas…— Emily le extendió los brazos y Alfred no lo pensó, la cargó y la elevo hasta colocarla en sus hombros.

—Ohh~ ¿En serio? Suena muy interesante— Murmuró el chico dedicándole una mirada a Arthur y una sonrisa, Arthur apartó la mirada.

Sí, Alfred F. Jones era la razón por la que seguía ahí de "voluntario", aunque Arthur no había salido del closet con casi nadie sí que sabía que le atraían los chicos y no se culpaba de estar un poco enamorado de Alfred, de hecho todos en el orfanato estaban un poco enamorados de él.

Era un chico de ojos azul zafiro, de sonrisas fáciles y tan encantador que resultaba molesto.

Arthur lo había odiado un poco la primera vez que se presentó ahí, el entusiasmo que mostraba a los niños era demasiado brillante y agotador, Arthur lo había pasado porque los niños eran niños, pero entonces Alfred le había mostrado la misma actitud a él y eso lo había estresado un poco.

El contexto era ese, Arthur estaba odiando su castigo de asistir ahí, Alfred intentaba animarlo tomando una actitud amigable, tan amigable que logró lo contrario, que Arthur odiase más el lugar y quisiera desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes.

Admitía haber sido grosero con Alfred en su momento, Alfred le había sonreído de una forma más oscura y le había dicho un: "No importa, no eres el primero que viene a la fuerza… te voy a pedir que no desquites tu coraje con los niños, basta con que les cuentes algo, lo que sea y luego te vayas, con suerte aprenderás la lección y no tendrán que volver a castigarte con ser voluntario aquí".

Arthur se había ofendido por la forma tan despectiva de decirle todo eso y entonces intentó darle una lección al chico quedándose una semana más del castigo, en ese tiempo se peleaba un poco con Alfred, no con palabras, más bien con actos.

Por ejemplo, Arthur memorizo los nombres de los niños e intentaba ganárselos un poco para demostrar que tenía razones para volver, pero entonces Alfred entraba por la puerta y los niños dejaban de prestarle atención solo para ir a revolotear alrededor de Alfred, y entonces Alfred le sonreía con cierta maldad, como diciendo "¿Ves? Me prefieren a mí".

En la cuarta semana que Arthur siguió yendo ahí, Alfred le dio las gracias de corazón por la energía que Arthur le estaba poniendo a aquello de las historias, aceptando que los niños le estaban tomando cierto cariño a él también, eso puso fin a las peleas entre ellos y empezaron a hablar un poco más, aunque no lo aceptó en ese momento supo que Alfred tenía un magnetismo peligroso.

Y ahí estaba, en la octava semana, tratando de convencerse de que hacía lo de los cuentos solo por los niños y no por ver esa sonrisa satisfecha y alegre en el rostro de Alfred.

—¡Sí, cuatro Reinos con los nombres de las cartas que juega el Sr. Phillip y Jonh!— Arthur volvió de sus pensamientos por el escándalo de los niños.

—Bueno, me lo pueden contar mañana… por ahora, todos a cenar, a lavarse los dientes y a la cama— Los niños hicieron una exclamación de disgusto pero todos salieron de la sala de cuentos para ir al comedor, seguramente la cena los animaría de nuevo.

—Así queeee… Espero que no estés enseñando a los niños a jugar a las cartas Arthur…— Alfred le extendió un cuaderno y pluma, Arthur lo tomó y buscó una nueva página limpia, antes de irse anotaba los detalles más relevantes de la historia para poder recordarlos bien cuando volvía ahí.

—Nada de eso, solo estaba improvisando…— Arthur le tendió la carta del as de Picas a Alfred, este la recibió y la observó antes de dibujar esa sonrisa de siempre.

Alfred se sentó a su lado en el reposabrazos del sofá viejo en el que estaba Arthur sentado, el sofá incluso soltó un chirrido al nuevo peso, Arthur se dijo que no era normal ser tan consciente de la cercanía de Alfred y de esos detalles tan específicos.

Empezó a escribir las palabras clave en una lista.

"Cuatro Reinos basados en las cartas de Poker"

"Reino de Picas"

"Piratas de Tréboles"

"Tesoros de Diamantes"

"Dos Reyes (Posiblemente)"

—¿Posiblemente? — Preguntó Alfred que estaba siguiendo su escritura inclinado cerca de Arthur para ver bien.

—Todavía no acordamos eso… Al inicio de la historia eran Rey y Reina pero según ellos los piratas son demasiado para la Reina y por ello deben ser dos Reyes— Explicó Arthur de pronto sintiéndose nervioso, no es que Alfred fuera a descubrir que él era gay por una simple historia pero era un tema en el que no quería entrar.

Sabía que Alfred era el tipo de chico de mente abierta que apoyaba todas las causas justas y por tanto seguramente no discriminaba a nadie pero tampoco sabía tanto de Alfred todavía, y ese tema en especial era muy importante por alguna razón que todavía no se quería preguntar.

—Bueno, me parece una buena idea… podrían ser amigos o hermanos ¿no?— Arthur se sintió algo decepcionado por la observación o más bien excusa, eso era lo que diría cualquier persona en el mundo, pero Alfred siempre daba la impresión de no entrar en esa norma.

—Por supuesto, es una gran idea…— Murmuró garabateando un "podrían ser hermanos" a un costado de todo lo demás, la idea estaba ahí pero a Arthur le gustó que desentonara con la lista, como si esa idea fuera la diferente, la rara.

En su historia de dos Reyes, la ideología de la gente común "no pueden ser amantes" era extraña, en su historia los papeles podrían estar invertidos si él así lo deseaba.

—Ammm… ¿Sabes? Los niños siempre hablan maravillas de tus historias…—Arthur miró a Alfred con verdadero interés por la repentina platica. —No sé si podrías… — Alfred se detuvo a mitad de la frase, dudando, se notaba nervioso.

—¿Podría?— Arthur miró las palabras "Dos Reyes" y se sintió algo nervioso de la nada.

—Me gustaría escucharte también, pero no quiero incomodarte en tu rutina… No quiero molestar…— Arthur se sintió extrañamente incomodo con la idea de tener a Alfred entre los niños escuchando sus historias.

—No molestarías… por mí está bien, y creo que a los niños les hará felices tenerte ahí también— Aunque no quería que eso pasara se sintió incapaz de negarse.

—Ojala, les preguntaré mañana o si no estarán muy enojados—No había nada que rebatir a ese argumento tan cierto, aunque Arthur estaba atrapado, los niños jamás se negarían a la petición.

—Así que… te veré dentro de dos días ¿sí?— Arthur se dijo que podría superar su vergüenza en esos días, Alfred sería solo un oyente más así que no habría nada porque alarmarse.

—Bien…— Aquello fue lo último, unido a una despedida simple.

Alfred era también una especie de voluntario ahí en el orfanato, pero a diferencia de Arthur, él se la pasaba todos los días ahí metido, hacía colectas en sus tiempos libres o conseguía eventos para los niños.

Entradas al cine, a museos, obras de teatro o incluso salidas a parques de diversiones, además de todo eso estudiaba teatro y tenía un trabajo de fines de semana en una cafetería de por ahí, en pocas palabras, era la especie de chico perfecto, algo salido de una novela, quizás un príncipe azul.

Quizás también por eso Arthur siempre relataba historias con un "príncipe" como protagonista, sus príncipes siempre tenían el cabello dorado y los ojos azules de Alfred.

.

.

.

Cuando el día de volver al orfanato llego, Arthur se encontró con los niños más alborotados de lo normal.

Amanda y Emily se peleaban por poder sentarse en el regazo de Alfred, incluso Elliot quería estar cerca, Elena intentaba solucionar el problema y Matt solo se dedicaba a criticarlas por el escándalo que hacía, sin embargo en cuanto Arthur entró y se sentó en el sofá, Amanda entendió que si no cedía y le daba el lugar a Emily esta lloraría el resto de la tarde, se conformó con abrazarse al brazo derecho de Alfred y permanecer muy pegada a él, Elliot se quedó de lado izquierdo y los grades un poco más allá de todo eso.

Alfred le dio una sonrisa emocionada y Arthur supo que si hubiese querido arrepentirse había perdido su oportunidad.

—¿Todos listos? — Preguntó Arthur tratando de mantener la paciencia en su rostro, no podía perderla ahora que Alfred estaría ahí. Como respuesta recibió un entusiasta "Sí" en el que Alfred participo también, Arthur había leído sus notas antes de entrar a la sala así que sin más se dedicó a narrar.

 _Esa tarde, la primavera había llegado a Picas llenando los campos de esas flores que la Reina adoraba usar en sus coronas de flores…_

—¿No habíamos dicho que ambos serían Reyes? Estoy confundido…— Comentó Elliot levantado la mano, Arthur recordó sus notas pero había esperado que los niños no recordaran aquel detalle.

—Dejemos que sea un Rey y una Reina…—Murmuró Elena con decisión tomando la voz de la razón como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¡No, me da miedo que vayan a lastimar a la Reina! — Se quejó Amanda, Arthur se encontró con la mirada de Alfred y él solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que el no planeaba meterse.

—¿Acaso has visto un chico que haga coronas de flores, Amanda? — Preguntó Matt con un argumento que hizo que Arthur se sintiera algo incómodo.

—Al Sr. Phillip le gusta cuidar las flores…— Defendió Amanda arrugando el rostro para darle énfasis a su respuesta.

—El Sr. Phillip es el jardinero Amanda, ese es su trabajo…— Amanda hizo un puchero, se había quedado sin argumentos.

—Podría ser que puede transformarse…— Opinó Emily con timidez.

—¡Sí, eso! Como la historia en la que el príncipe fue transformado en un sapo~ que sea una Reina atrapada en un hechizo que solo el Rey puede romper con un beso— Arthur medio agradecía la amplia y libre imaginación de los niños, pero también deseaba no estar ahí para contar una historia así. Sobre todo por las fiestas gay de Halloween que Francis organizaba cada año, en donde te dabas una idea adulta de lo que sería una "Reina atrapada en el cuerpo de un Rey".

—De acuerdo… pero seguiremos refiriendo a este Rey especial como Reina ¿Sí?— Medio temía encontrarse con la mirada de Alfred y que le estuviera reprochando algo, así que decidió interpretar el silencio como un sí y seguir adelante con su historia.

 _La Reina hechizada se encontraba ese día en el campo de flores, recogiendo flores suficientes para las coronas de todos los niños del pueblo, estaba tan atenta a ello que no notó a su esposo el Rey acercarse apresurado._

— _Mi Reina, un embarque… ya vienen, son los piratas de Tréboles, debemos combatir, nuestros niños corren un terrible peligro—_

Emily soltó un gemido y se abrazó a Alfred un poco más, Amanda aprovecho para hacer lo mismo con el brazo que tenía prisionero de Alfred.

 _Ambos Reyes se montaron en sus caballos y fueron hasta el pueblo para defender a sus aldeanos con valor, los piratas se creían tan fuertes que no se molestaban ocultarse._

 _Se llevaban a los niños a la luz del día y asustaban a la gente con sus garfios y lanzas bien afilados, con sus rostros vueltos unas feas muecas y esos ojos de cristal falso que usaban para sustituir la falta de sus ojos originales._

Matt soltó una risa malvada y emocionada que tomó a Arthur por sorpresa, era la primera vez que Matt estaba tan interesado en una historia que él les contaba, Alfred también le sonrió animado.

 _Los piratas tomaban a los niños sin ningún cuidado, era una fortuna que fueran tan fuertes como el Rey o si no estarían en grave peligro de caer._

 _Los metían en bolsas grandes y los llevaban a los barcos para mantenerlos prisioneros y después, cuando sus barcos zarpaban por el mar, los dejaban salir y los obligaban a ser como uno más de sus tripulaciones, los pequeños tenían que limpiar todas las mañanas sus barcos sucios, preparar comidas malolientes y limpiar las botas del capitán de los piratas._

 _Los llevaban a Diamantes a robar, con el riesgo de ser atrapados y culpados injustamente y luego cuando volvían a Tréboles, en invierno, los ponían a cavar en un lugar especial para esconder los tesoros robados, una tarea muy complicada por el crudo frío y el hielo de la tierra._

 _Los Reyes de Picas habían recibido una alerta por el Reino de Corazones, ambos Reinos tenían una alianza y amistad de muchos milenios así que ya estaban preparados para el combate._

 _A diferencia del Rey de Corazones que lo habían tomado desprevenido y habían logrado robar a algunos de los niños de aquellas tierras._

 _Pero los Reyes de Picas eran mejores en peleas que los de corazones, ellos podrían defender a los suyos y quizás hasta rescatar a los niños de Corazones._

—¡Vamos! — Exclamó Amanda con toda la energía que tenía, incluso sus mejillas estaban rojas y los ojos le brillaban.

—A todo esto ¿Cómo se llaman los Reyes? — Preguntó Matt también atento a la historia.

—¡El Rey de llama Alfred! — Declaró Emily como hacía cada vez que había un personaje que representaba al héroe de la historia, hubo un murmullo que Arthur interpretó como vergüenza por parte de los otros.

Entre ellos no era un secreto que Emily estaba muy apegada a Alfred pero que lo declarara así, tan abiertamente era como demostrar que todos los presentes también lo amaban y admiraban bastante.

Los dos mayores comprendían que el enamoramiento de Emily era infantil e imposible, pero ninguno se atrevía a contrariarla, porque de alguna forma se sentían igual y la comprendían. Quizás hasta la envidiaban por esa facilidad que tenía de expresar su amor por Alfred y que el chico la consintiera más solo por eso. Pero siendo mayores y teniendo un entendimiento más amplio del amor y su significada ya tenía que comportarse menos impulsivos.

—¿Están seguros?— Preguntó Arthur dándole una mirada de duda a Alfred, el chico hizo lo de encogerse de hombros dejando en claro que no le molestaba que usará su nombre para aquella historia.

—Sí, al Rey le gusta cargar a los niños en sus hombros como a Alfred…— Murmuró Elena tratando de explicar el porqué de usar aquel nombre, como un intento de justificar a la pequeña Emily y apoyar su idea porque ella también lo quería así.

—Ohhh~ creo es un nombre muy bueno— Murmuró Alfred en respuesta, Elena se sonrojo y sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Verdad? — Emily se abrazó de nuevo al chico, Alfred le guiño el ojo a Arthur, él fingió aclararse la garganta por el tiempo que llevaba narrando la historia y no por el nudo que sintió repentinamente con ese guiño.

—¿Cómo se llamara nuestra Reina? — Preguntó Arthur dirigiéndose a los niños.

—¡Emily! — Exclamó la pequeña antes de que alguien pudiera ganarle, quizás la niña iba en serio con Alfred y nadie lo sabía.

—Ash… no seas ridícula, ese nombre no, ya lo usamos otras veces, busquemos uno nuevo…— Emily de inmediato hizo un puchero por lo que había dicho Elena.

—Sí, mejor que se llame Amanda, nunca hemos usado ese nombre…— Declaró la chica con el mismo nombre de forma maliciosa, obviamente todas querían ser la Reina de Alfred.

—No, mejor que nuestros nombres sean los de los niños y así Alfred tendrá que rescatarnos a todos…— Comentó Elliot, en opinión de Arthur él era el más sensato e inteligente de todo el grupo, también secretamente su favorito. Los niños parecieron dudarlo, todos querían ser rescatados por Alfred, pero ninguno se quedaría a su lado para reinar.

—No, tiene que ser Emily…— Declaró la niña volviendo a su puchero, la mayoría de las veces todos cedían para no verla hacer berrinches, pero en este caso todos se notaban cansados de darle gusto.

—Ya sé… se supone que la Reina es un chico porque esta hechizada, entonces démosle el nombre un chico…— Comentó Alfred hablando por primera vez en toda la sesión, era una buena solución, si Alfred elegía el nombre entonces los niños tendrían que aceptarlo sin reclamos.

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué nombre usaremos? — Preguntó Arthur aprovechando que los niños se quedaron dudando.

—El del Sr. Phillip, a él le gustan las flores— Dijo de pronto Amanda insistiendo con el jardinero del lugar.

—Arg no, el señor Phillip parece más bien un pirata, tiene que ser el nombre de un chico que luzca como un Rey— Se quejó Elena con una mueca de horror. Arthur también se habría negado a ello.

—Arthur… ese será el nombre de la Reina— Dijo Alfred haciendo que los niños guardaran silencio, le dio una mirada entre inocente y llena de intención, como diciéndole que no sería bueno que lo contradijera, Arthur odio un poco esa mirada.

Los niños cambiaron el ánimo y lo aceptaron de inmediato, Arthur no lucía exactamente como un "Rey" pero tampoco como un pirata y eso era lo único que contaba.

—Por supuesto… pienso que es un buen nombre también— Murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la de Alfred, para que notara que le daba igual, aunque no era así.

.

.

.

A la tarde siguiente que volvió al orfanato, le supo raro encontrarse con su nombre con la palabra Reina para complementarlo, sí que se había metido en una historia que no quería protagonizar.

Vio el nombre de Alfred y no estaba seguro de que sentir al respecto, era muy cierto que Alfred le gustaba, un poco, pero no al punto de fantasear algo con él, quizás por eso se sentía incómodo con la historia.

Cuando entró en la sala se trató de relajar y olvidar eso, al fin y al cabo solo sería una historia, la magia de ellas es que no eran reales, en ellas Arthur y Alfred podían ser los Reyes de Picas y todo sería normal en el mundo real.

Los niños hicieron el mismo escándalo por Alfred, pero como que entendieron que respetar sus mismos lugares pasados sería suficiente para pasar la tarde.

Amanda se rindió de tratar de robar el lugar de Emily, y Arthur siguió relatando la historia con la misma dinámica con la que lo venía haciendo en esos meses.

 _Los piratas habían raptado ya a la pequeña Amanda, al joven Elliot y a su hermanita Emily, cuando los Reyes llegaron al fin a su rescate._

 _Matt el más valiente de los niños se ofreció a ayudar empuñando su espada de madera._

Fue bueno que Alfred estuviera ahí para tranquilizar a las pequeñas y asegurarles que todo era una historia, que serían rescatadas.

En cuanto a Matt sonrió con ganas cuando Arthur mencionó su nombre y sus proezas creando una exclamación de admiración en los demás oyentes.

 _Incluso los Reyes admiraron su gesto y el Rey se encargó de llevarlo también sobre su caballo para que prestara su ayuda._

 _En el camino también se encontraron con la joven Elena, cuya inteligencia era muy reconocida en el pueblo, los Reyes le pidieron su ayuda para armar un plan que pusiera a salvo a los niños raptados._

 _El plan consistía que ellos atraerían a los piratas para luchas con ellos, mientras que Matt y Elena liberarían a los niños de los barcos y los ocultarían bien._

 _Los piratas eran tan brutos que no dudaron cuando los Reyes los provocaron para seguirlos y pelear, dejando los barcos desprotegidos._

 _Cuando ambos Reyes se vieron rodeados de los piratas, se tomaron de la mano y juraron luchar con valor, si el destino los separaba, ya se encontrarían en otro tiempo, pues ni la muerte era suficiente obstáculo para el amor que ellos se tenían._

 _El Rey Alfred incluso amaba a su Reina por sobre aquel hechizo que Arthur acarreaba consigo y que solo el tiempo rompería._

 _Desenvainaron sus espadas y se lanzaron a la lucha dando estocadas a cada garfio y lanza que se les atravesaba, ambos eran buenos espadachines, tan hábiles que aunque eran superados en número por los piratas eran capaces de mantener una pelea en igual nivel por ambos bandos._

 _Por otro lado, Matt y Elena había entrado en el barco enemigo y encontrado a los niños raptados, se aseguraron de liberarlos de los sacos y tranquilizarlos con promesas de libertad._

 _Pero justo en el momento en el que se planeaban salir y ocultarse, algunos piratas volvieron y los descubrieron._

 _Matt trató de enfrentarlos pero después de una lucha su espada de madera salió volando y quedó flotando en el agua del mar, los niños estaban rodeados, creyeron que estaban perdidos y su única esperanza era ser salvados por sus Reyes._

Una alarma empezó a sonar en el teléfono de Alfred marcando el final de la sesión de cuentos, solía poner alarmas por el horario que debían cumplir los niños, ese día no hubo tantas interrupciones y él pudo llegar a relatar una batalla entre los piratas y los Reyes. Faltaba poco para el final de su historia, pero ese final tendría que esperar.

Cuando Alfred anunció que la hora de irse todos los niños protestaron al unísono.

—No, nos quedamos en la mejor parte…— Se quejó Elena con pena.

—Sí, pero ya saben que deben respetar sus horarios o la cena se les va a enfriar, además Arthur tiene que volver a casa o si no se hará muy noche…— Comentó Alfred con la voz más paciente y alegre que tenía.

—¿Los Reyes van a ganar y rescatar a los niños verdad Arthur? — Amanda se le acercó mientras los niños se levantaban para ir a cenar, Arthur le dio una sonrisa tranquila a la niña.

—Lo sabremos después…— Respondió con voz paciente.

—Ven a contarnos la historia mañana también ¿sí? — Pidió la niña tomando su mano con cierto cariño, Arthur tuvo que aceptar que estaba algo conmovido con el gesto y la petición.

—Arthur tiene cosas que hacer Amy, no puede venir diariamente como yo…— Intervino Alfred que estaba cerca escuchando, Amanda bajo la mirada en un gesto de tristeza.

—De hecho… mañana tengo la tarde libre, quizás pueda venir— Mencionó Arthur rindiéndose un poco ante aquel gesto, la niña de inmediato le sonrió y se fue saltando al comedor para decirle a los demás que Arthur les contaría la historia al otro día.

Alfred lo miró y negó con una sonrisa.

—Si cedes así ya no te dejaran fallarles ni un día… te lo digo porque me paso a mí— Le dio la libreta y la pluma para que anotara y se sentó a su lado en el reposabrazos del sofá como solía hacerlo, el sofá chirrió como siempre también.

—Solo será mañana, estará bien mientras no lo haga todos los días…— Arthur se entretuvo un rato escribiendo y Alfred no lo interrumpió hasta que notó que había terminado.

—Arthur… ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche? Es decir, después de venir aquí— Al otro día iba a ser sábado por la noche, de hecho tenía planeado permanecer en cama todo el día para reponerse de esa noche que iría a beber son su amigo francés, pero calculo que para la noche ya estaría mejor.

—No, solo volver a casa ¿Por qué, necesitas ayuda con algo del orfanato?— Arthur siempre notaba que Alfred se hacía cargo de todo el solo, no se le hizo raro que quisiera su ayuda.

—No exactamente… Quería saber si quisieras salir conmigo a visitar una cafetería nueva que me recomendaron recientemente, dicen que le chocolate caliente de ahí es el mejor del mundo— Arthur miró a Alfred sin ocultarle su sorpresa, era lógico que Alfred tuviese una vida fuera de ahí pero a Arthur le sorprendía que lo estuviese invitando a él en lugar de alguna chica linda de sus clases de teatro. Aunque tampoco era algo como una cita, solo una salida de "amigos" aunque ellos no eran tan amigos todavía.

—Sí, claro…— Medio murmuró Arthur en respuesta, una respuesta que se deslizo de sus labios sin que él pudiese evitarlo, Alfred le dio una sonrisa más alegre.

—Entonces es un hecho, mañana me iré contigo cuando salgas de aquí ¿bien? — Propuso Alfred de lo más animado, Arthur sintió todas sus alertas sonar.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?—Preguntó de pronto recordando que era fin de semana y Alfred trabajaba esos días.

—Sí, pero salgo a tiempo para venir a escucharte…— Si Arthur ya admiraba la labor de Alfred ahí en el orfanato la respuesta confiada y llena de energía lo deslumbró todavía más. Si Alfred iba a sacrificar sus horas de descanso por los niños y por una salida con él, entonces Arthur sí que lo admiraba.

Alfred era perfecto para representar al Rey de Picas de su historia, ambos harían lo que fuera por la demás gente, era el tipo de persona que se desvivía tanto que te hacía sentir egoísta solo por no esforzarte un poco más. El tipo de persona del que no podías evitar enamorarte por más excusas que tuvieras en mente para no hacerlo.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces estás súper enamorado de él? — Preguntó Francis con cierta diversión, Arthur se sentía inquieto e incómodo entre el ambiente del bar donde estaban, no era diferente a otros días que había estado ahí con el francés pero después de que lo invitaran a tomar chocolate caliente se sentía absurdo e ilícito estar en un bar.

Alfred sin dudas era el tipo de chico que jamás encontrarías en un bar, mucho menos en un bar gay.

Francis medio sabía de Alfred por lo que Arthur le había contado, así que estaba al tanto de la historia que había llevado a Arthur a ser voluntario semipermanente en el orfanato.

—No, solo me gusta un poco, me tomó por sorpresa su invitación a salir, es todo— Aclaró Arthur con un suspiro cansino.

—Arthur, el amor es amor, a veces viene en frascos pequeños o en grandes medidas, si aceptas que te gusta y sales con él, entonces puedes declararte perdido~— Las palabras lo marearon más que el alcohol.

—No voy a romper mi regla por una salida así…— Murmuró levantando la mano para pedir la cuenta, todavía era temprano pero él prefirió irse para estar lo más fresco que pudiese al día siguiente.

—¿Te consta que es hetero?— La pregunta le molestó un poco, sí, su mayor regla era no enamorarse de chicos heterosexuales. Prefería evitarse problemas incomodos.

—No lo sé… pero no quiero averiguarlo…— Arthur apuro el final de su bebida y pagó la cuenta para irse sin el francés, de vez en cuando lo hacía, sobretodo en ese tiempo que su madre lo vigilaba más.

—Bien, lo puedo averiguar por ti si quieres~—

—¿Cómo harás…? — No había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando la respuesta lo golpeó de lleno. —No te atrevas…— Pronunció con su tono más serio y amenazante.

—Ya, ya… buena suerte mañana Reina Arthur— Arthur tomó su abrigo y se fue de ahí todavía frunciendo el ceño.

Ya conocía los métodos de Francis y no quería que se entrometiera porque tendría solo un resultado posible. Él pasando la peor vergüenza de su vida.

.

.

.

Y como se temía, su amigo lo esperaba en la puerta del orfanato, Arthur se dijo que lo sacaría a patadas de ahí de ser necesario.

—Antes de que lo digas, no haré ni diré nada… solo quiero darle un ojo, quizás logré adivinar solo con la vista… ya me has visto hacerlo otras veces— Era cierto, pero Arthur no quería ceder esta vez. Más importante, no quería creer que tenía oportunidades con Alfred, ya de por sí era problemática la palabra "gustar", no quería que se transformara en "enamorado".

—¡Arthur! Creí que no llegaría a tiempo… oh, hola— Su mala suerte era tan grade que ni se le hizo raro que Alfred justo llegase en ese momento en el que todavía no se deshacía de Francis.

—Un placer soy Francis… soy un amigo de Arthur, me invitó a escuchar su historia esta noche, me gustaría ser voluntario aquí alguna vez también— Arthur se tensó, todo eran obvias mentiras pero el hecho de que se le hubiese adelantado lo dejaba sin escapatoria y sin el poder para sacarlo a patadas, el francés sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

—Ya veo, me alegra que estés tan dispuesto, eres bienvenido cuando quieras~— Por supuesto, Alfred no iba a decir otra cosa que no fuera aquella, entre más gente reclutará para el orfanato, mejor.

—Oh gracias, gracias… intenté en el asilo, pero hubo un problema, no me aceptaron por ser gay, ¿Puedes creerlo? esta gente de ahora que sigue teniendo la mentalidad de la era de piedra— Arthur se quiso morir y matar al francés de paso, si Alfred se sorprendió por la información no lo demostró, en cambio mantuvo la sonrisa agradable ante el tema que el francés acababa de exponer.

—Eso es horrible, pero aquí no hay ningún problema con esos temas, lo que se necesita es la ayuda, sin importar de quien venga— Arthur fingió revisar las notas que tenía escritas en la libreta aunque no era necesario porque solo había pasado un día y recordaba bien los detalles de la historia, pero lo hiso para no verse involucrado en el tema y escuchar disimuladamente por si el francés se le iba de más la lengua y él tenía que callarlo con su puño. —Me adelantaré a acomodar a los niños Arthur, no dudes en entrar también Francis— Alfred se fue tarareando una cancioncilla y Arthur aprovechó para mirar al francés con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a matarte después de esto…— Aseguró simplemente abriendo la puerta para dirigirse a la sala de cuentos, Francis lo siguió de cerca entre risas mal contenidas.

Aunque Francis no lo había envuelto en eso todavía podía hacerlo, pero de igual forma se vengaría del francés y su manía por meterse en lo que no debía.

Los niños salieron a la sala y lo rodearon de la misma forma en la que rodeaban a Alfred, llamando su nombre con voces alegres y con esas sonrisas de par en par, Arthur los rodeó con los brazos y soltaron carcajadas de felicidad. Alfred le sonrió con cariño y quizás aceptación de que ambos estaban ya en el corazón de los niños, ya no había un favorito, sino dos.

Francis se presentó como "el tío Francis" y solo los mayores se acercaron a saludar, los pequeños mantuvieron su distancia, Arthur se deleitó con ese rechazo y desconfianza que mostraban "sus" pequeños.

—Es hora de acomodarnos si quieren escuchar la historia— Ordenó Alfred con suavidad y todos corrieron a sentarse frente al sofá, en una amplia alfombra de colores, tomaron los lugares que ya estaban acostumbrados, Francis se metió como pudo entre todos los otros, una vez todos listos Arthur empezó a relatar.

 _Los niños estaban muy asustados al creer que no saldrían de aquel encierro, temieron que los piratas fuesen demasiados para sus dos Reyes o peor aún, que sus Reyes creyesen que ellos ya estaban a salvo y escondidos sin saber que todavía estaban prisioneros en los barcos._

 _Entonces Elena tuvo una idea, un plan que por lo menos haría saber a sus Reyes que estaban ahí atrapados._

— _Tenemos que cantar— Pidió a todos de pronto, los niños estaban demasiado asustados, solo la pequeña Amanda fue capaz de apoyar la idea de Elena._

 _Empezó a cantar bajito, pero al ver que los niños no se animaban a seguirla fue elevando su voz hasta convencer al resto, la canción era una tonada de primavera que la Reina de Picas les cantaba cuando les colocaba las coronas de flores y les repartía dulces._

 _Los niños se animaron y recobraron las esperanzas perdidas, cantaron todos juntos, tan alto como podían para llamar a sus Reyes._

 _La música ensordeció a los piratas de corazón negro y malvado, la canción de los niños era tan pura y llena de amor que no podían soportarla, trataban de taparse los oídos y eso entorpecía su combate, y gracias a esa distracción, los Reyes pudieron ganar la batalla y vencer a los piratas._

 _Los ataron a todos juntos inmovilizándolos mientras ellos se quejaban por no poder taparse los oídos en defensa a la canción que los niños todavía cantaban desde su encierro._

 _Ambos Reyes rescataron a los niños y el pueblo entero los vitoreo cuando bajaron con ellos del barco, los niños del Reino de Corazones también fueron liberados y los Reyes prometieron escoltarlos en el viaje de regreso a su hogar._

 _Seguramente el Rey de Corazones les agradecería el favor y la alianza se haría mucho más amistosa de lo que ya era._

 _En esa primavera, los niños fueron los que cortaron flores e hicieron coronas con ellas como regalo de agradecimiento a sus dos Reyes, creando así un tradición que quedarían en Picas por siempre a partir de ese día._

 _Fin_

Cuando Arthur terminó la historia recibió una ronda de aplausos y vitoreos que lo hicieron sentir como si de verdad fuera el protagonista de la historia, uno de los dos Reyes de los niños de Picas.

Contrario a lo que habría esperado, Francis se comportó bien durante la historia, Arthur le agradecía un poco eso.

Los niños, Matt incluido, celebraron con un gran alegría la victoria de sus héroes y esa felicidad no se apagó hasta que Alfred les recordó que era hora de cenar, los niños no pusieron resistencia esta vez, estaban tan felices que seguro usarían la cena para platicar una y otra vez la historia, seguramente soñarían con esas aventuras hasta que Arthur llegase a relatarles otro cuento. Arthur pensó que quizás podría hacer eso por siempre si la recompensa eran esas sonrisas brillantes. Entendía porque Alfred no se despegaba de ese lugar.

—¿Me esperas afuera? Voy a llevarlos al comedor…— Alfred se inclinó tan cerca que Arthur sintió las palabras colarse en su oído.

—S-sí…— Logró responder, se despidió de todos los niños con un beso en sus frentes y les prometió volver la semana próxima para otra historia. Los niños incluso se despidieron de Francis llenándole de besos también, quizás con la alegría que tenían ni habían notado que el francés no era de ahí.

Alfred normalmente no los acompañaba al comedor pero era seguro que en esta ocasión le quería dar a Arthur un momento para despedirse de Francis.

—No imagine que tus historias fueran tan cursis Arthur, estoy conociendo un lado de ti que no sabía que tenías— Comentó el francés con burla mientras salían a la puerta.

—Es para niños… no les puedo relatar cualquier cosa—Respondió con mala cara aunque por supuesto, con esa energía que le habían contagiado los niños sentía que nada podría arruinar su buen humor.

—Ya sé, son adorables… tú y Alfred serán buenos padres en el futuro—

—Muy gracioso…— Arthur no sabía cómo decirle a Francis que se fuera ya, realmente se temía que de pronto se les pegara a él y a Alfred, no es que quisiera estar a solas con Alfred, en realidad no sabía ni que esperar de esa noche, pero sabía que no quería pasar por algún ridículo y si Francis se les pegaba era casi seguro que pasaría por uno.

—¿Listo? Ahh~ ¿Francis, quieres venir con nosotros?— Preguntó Alfred al reunirse con ellos, a Arthur lo recorrió un sudor frío. No, definitivamente quería salir solo con Alfred.

—No, para nada… No quiero interrumpir su cita~— Aclaró Francis de lo más relajado y Arthur quiso matarlo ahí mismo. Alfred soltó una pequeña risa divertida, Arthur sintió alivio, Alfred había pensado que era una broma. —Nos veremos luego, Arthur~— El francés se fue después de darle una mirada llena de intensión.

Arthur suspiró cuando vio a Francis perderse en la esquina.

—Tú amigo es muy divertido…— Murmuró Alfred una vez que se quedaron solos, empezaron a caminar a paso lento y acompasado.

—Está un poco loco…— Declaró Arthur con cierta burla, Alfred se rió de nuevo.

—Me agrada— Sentenció Alfred con una sonrisa ligera.

—Mmm… puedo darte su número si quieres aunque no es bueno manteniendo compromisos serios— Ofreció Arthur de pronto con toda la seriedad que pudo darle.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no… No es eso— Se apresuró Alfred a aclarar y Arthur se echó a reír, siempre había disfrutado de ese tipo de bromas, Alfred enrojeció un poco.

—Bien, si no te gusta en ese sentido está bien— Alfred soltó un resoplido y Arthur de verdad lamentó no poder seguir riendo, eso había sido divertido.

—No puedo serle infiel a mi Reina ¿No crees? — Fue el turno de Arthur para enrojecer, pensó en mil cosas que responder y ninguna salió, el silencio se extendió. —Ahora que lo pienso… Nunca rompiste el hechizo de la Reina— Comentó Alfred entonces para romper el silencio antes de que llegase a ser incómodo.

—Quizás no tenía uno… pero los niños no tienen por qué saberlo— Respondió Arthur mirándolo de pronto, Alfred le dibujo una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

—Bien dicho~— Dijo simplemente y lo condujo entre las calles en silencio.

—¿Por qué la invitación? — Preguntó Arthur al fin sin poder resistir la pregunta que le rondaba cada tanto en la cabeza.

—Para agradecerte lo que hacer, tus historias son increíbles Arthur, los niños te adoran y te has quedado tanto tiempo que pienso que alguien debe darte las gracias de vez en cuando— Arthur se sintió extrañamente decepcionado con la respuesta, pero no iba a llegar a admitirlo.

—¿Y quién te agradece a ti? Has hecho esto más tiempo que yo, incluso vas todos los días a verlos—

—Para mí es suficiente ver la felicidad de los niños…—Respondió Alfred con una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno, no somos tan distintos… para mí también es suficiente eso— No mentía, quizás Alfred era una razón de peso, pero no era todo lo que lo llevaba ahí, después de recibir el cariño de los niños ya no era así.

—No quise decir que no lo fuera… solo, ahh~ está bien, te lo diré… realmente quería salir contigo— Alfred le dedicó una mirada entre avergonzada y decidida, Arthur sintió otro tipo de alegría inundar su cuerpo, quizás una anticipación de lo que oía. —No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar Arthur pero, la verdad es que creo que me gustas un poco… Decidí mantener mi distancia porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, luego contaste esa historia y yo… me ilusione un poco—

No se lo creía pero Alfred lo estaba mirando, Alfred de verdad le había dicho aquello, por si dudaba de haber alucinado las palabras, la mirada de Alfred no le dejaba dudas de que era verdad. No pudo evitar que brotara una sonrisa de sus labios.

—Si planeas conquistarme, con una invitación no bastará… espero mínimo tres— Comentó Arthur dándole una sonrisa ligera, Alfred pareció soltar el aire contenido y sin dudarlo le tomó la mano para caminar así el resto del trayecto a la cafetería a la que irían. Arthur lo aceptó.

—Me parece justo, lo haré así si me cuentas como es que esos Reyes se conocieron y se enamoraron tanto para que ni la muerte pudiera romper ese amor— Arthur sonrió de lleno con la petición.

—Quizás fueron a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente como nosotros— Respondió con seguridad y alegría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Vale, sé que pudo ser mejor, pero de alguna forma me gustó~_

 _Y que no hubo notas de inicio, solo un mensaje especial… pues tampoco pondré notas finales, arhe~ XDD_

 _¡No vemos pronto!_


End file.
